lewd_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Pawn Shop
If you want to pawn your items, you can do so here. Here are the prices! Find which one best suits your item. Tier -1: Free Tier 0: 50 G (Daggers, clubs, axes) (Clothes) (Potions) (Adventure gear) (Cheap consumables) (1d6 ~ 1d8 damage) Tier 1: 100 G (Swords, maces, shields) (Leather) (High end consumables) (Weak accessories) (1d10 ~ 1d12 damage) Tier 2: 200 G (Chainmail) (Masterwork non-magical weapons) (Martial weapons) (Good accessories) (~1d14 damage) Tier 3: 400 G (Scalemail) (Magical weapons, low tier) (Strong accessories) (Low tier spell gear) (~1d16 damage) Tier 4: 800 G (Platemail) (Highest level magical weapons) (High tier spell gear) (~1d18 damage) Beyond that would be legendary items. Those would be Tier 5, 1600 G. Legendary items will say they are. What increases the value? A positive, MAGICAL tag is called a boon. A negative, MAGICAL tag is called a curse. For the sake of value calculation, a boon cancels a curse. If an item has a boon, it's considered the same as an item with two boons and one curse. 'Precise' doesn't count as a boon, but 'Cuts stone like butter' does. For each boon that an armor has, the armor has +25% value. Tier 3 weapons are assumed to have 1 or 2 boons. Tier 4 weapons are assumed to have 3 or 4 boons. If these weapons have extra boons, then each one grants +25% value. Tier 1 accessories are assumed to have 1 or 2 boons. Tier 2 accessories are assumed to have 3 or 4 boons. Tier 3 accessories are assumed to have 5 or 6 boons. If they have more than they should, each grants +25% value. Generally, there aren't tier 4 accessories, as accessories of tier 4 are usually 'spell gear'. Spell gear does not have increased value for excess boons. Deciding whether spell gear is tier 3 or tier 4 is pretty obvious, usually. For the record, spell gear is considered items with the 'mystical' tag: wands, spellbooks, enchanted staves, etc. If an item is defective or doesn't work well, halve the value. If an item is broken or doesn't work, don't sell it. How to sell: Post the item, and its tags. Append your name to the post, as well as the date! Finally, rank the item according to its tier. Once you've done all that, update your gold with your new $$$$! How to buy: Items posted here will remain here. If you want to buy an item, first reduce your gold on your own Lood World sheet, then append your name onto the item, and say that it's sold! Lastly, just add it to your gear. The sale/purchase of more expensive items should be logged on your sheet, by date! Cheap stuff doesn't matter though. For now, we'll be using the honor system--Try not to steal! THE LIST: Razorproof condoms (defective, everything but your dick is immune to sharp edges, 3 uses, 0 weight) G, Aude Chef's knife (hand, family heirloom, always sharp, 1 weight) G, Aude Dungeon rations (5 uses, 1 weight) Aude Saber (close, precise, 2 weight) G, Aude Breaking bread (defy with STR/Might to break bones or charm person randomly using 1d2, 5 uses, regenerates uses slowly, 1 weight) G, Aude Cup runneth over (drips wine endlessly, 1 weight) 100 G Towel of invisibility (put it on your head to become invisible but unable to see, initials D.A., magical, 1 weight) G, Aude Swirly goggles (renders one immune to mind control and charm, heavily reduces duration of blindness/visual effects, worn) G Category:Mechanics Category:Items